


Unbroken

by TheLarryBirdcage



Series: It's Like You're My Mirror [4]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, I hate Nick just as much as you all do, Mpreg, Multi, more to be added - Freeform, mpreg!louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLarryBirdcage/pseuds/TheLarryBirdcage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis & Harry seem to finally be at a happy place in their marriage but looks can be deceiving.</p><p> </p><p>They will need to stay together or forever be broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**Show! Me! How bleeding heart still pounds** _   
_**If we stand together, we will be unbroken** _

\----

 "Harry is always out with Nick."

"Louis is always so... withdrawn."

"Have you thought about seperation?"

"No."

"Is that even a question?"

"It might be what's best."

"Why?"

"What about the twins?"

_Or the baby I'm carrying? After the doctors said I shouldn't get pregnant again with what happened last time?_

"You two will live in the same house still, just living seperate lives."

"And if we don't?"

"Then this might end in divorce."


	2. Before

**Everyone was doing well, as well as they could. We left the former members of One Direction at the wedding of Liam and Niall with Zayn telling him Perrie was pregnant and that Louis himself was pregnant but he had yet to tell Harry.**

**They danced the night away. And everything was fine. Until both Louis and Perrie both miscarried. Zayn and Perrie found out she was infertile. Her pregnancy was a bittersweet moment. Louis miscarried, much like he did with his first, because he hadn’t known soon enough he was pregnant.**

**Zayn and Perrie healed. Louis and Harry, did.. almost. Harry was furious with Louis he didn’t tell him, but Louis, himself, had only known for a day. Before the miscarriage happened.**

**And so that is how is began for a year or two.**

**Louis was still hesitant with their son Percy and turned to football to let off steam, Harry turned to Nick and his up coming solo album.**

**In years three, four and five.**

**No one knew they were now sleeping apart. No one knew that behind close doors they rarely talked other than to talk about their children and try to act as though everything was okay.**

**Louis had the master suit. Harry a guest bedroom.**

**The men in a failing marriage. They tried, they tried to see eye to eye. Louis being more accepting to Percy while Harry stopped working all the time but nothing seemed to work.**

**On a drunken night, the kids with Anne, Louis and Harry spilled everything to each other. Ending the late night with tears, a broke condom and an agreement to begin to see a counselor.**

**Their marriage was worth fighting for, they both knew it but what happens when you’re faced with so many odds? Do you remain broken or somehow become unbroken?**


	3. Chapter One

Louis didn’t know how his marriage ended up like this. How they went from a happily married couple having sex regularly, sleeping in the same bed, going on dates, having family time with their twins to an unhappily married couple having no sex, sleeping in different bed, having family time maybe once every two weeks.

He understood that with the twins being six and starting year two they were in school and school had to come first. He understood that Harry was busy with his second solo album. He understood he was busy with footie. But looking back he didn’t know where his marriage started going south.

Maybe it was how Percy had red hair and green eyes. No one in either of their families was ginger. People like to think Ed and their “surrogate” had a cheeky night together. Him on the other hand? He thought maybe their baby got switched but this was the twenty first century. Things like that did not happen.

Or maybe it was because Nick and Harry got close and Harry had rather spent time with him than staying at home with him and the twins. And sending him out to Eleanor, the two gaining a friendship they never had before.

Yeah he liked to think it was both of their faults. And truthfully it was. Harry just like to blame him. He needed to find a way to fix it. He didn’t want this to end in divorce. Fuck that. He and Harry had gone through too much to just throw it away.

He bite his lip, his hand going to his stomach. It was awful, really. How he was pregnant, again. And how this baby came to be after a drunk night of confessions and crying.

Obviously Harry had been drunk not him. He had no idea how to tell Harry. He can already been to two appointments without him.

He looked up when he heard foot steps, Harry walked in giving him a nod before putting his coat on a chair.

“How was work?” Louis asked, putting down the cutting knife.

Harry shrugged, “it was fine. Having some trouble with lyrics.”

“I could help if you wanted?” Louis offered, dropping the chicken in the waiting pan. It had been years since he last wrote a song but how hard could it be.

“No thanks,” Harry grunted, taking off his shoes. He looked up him. “I’m okay.”

Louis nodded turning back to the food. He heard Harry sigh behind him. He jumped when he felt hands go around his waist. He stiffed, Harry’s hands right on his stomach. “I’m sorry, Louis. I didn’t mean it like that.”

“How did you mean in then?” Louis inquired.

“Nothing, just for get it,”‘Harry mumbled, backing off.

Louis nearly whimpered at the lost of contact. He turned around. “No just tell me Harry.”

“I didn’t mean in it anyway, Louis. God why are you so moody?”

“I’m moody?” Louis exclaimed. “How am I moody? I offered to help you in song writing and you pushed me away. I try to talk and you push me away. I don’t know what you want Harry!”

“I don’t know what you want,” Harry retorted.

“I want us the way we used to be! Happy! I hate that we can’t talk anymore without fight. I hate how I sleep alone in the master bedroom. I want my marriage and my husband back.”

Harry looked at him, blankly.

“You know why I can’t do… that.”

Louis looked at him, tears welling in his eyes. “I don’t do it on purpose. I love  _both_ of my children.”

“You have a funny way of showing it,” Harry retorted, grabbing his coat.

“Where are you going?” Louis asked, walking after him. He reached out when Harry didn’t respond.

Harry shrugged him off. “I’m going to Nick’s. I’m tired of having the same argument.”

“Harry,” Louis said, gripping his shoulder again. “We have children now. You can’t just go to Nick’s every time I piss you off. The kids don’t even know you’re home.”

Percy and Sam were upstairs hopefully doing their course work but probably playing with toys. It had been Louis’ day to pick them up from school.

He saw as Harry sighed and then put his coat on the rack. “Fine but I’m doing this for the kids.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “I don’t expect anything less from you.”

If Harry heard him he chose to ignore him, Louis watched helplessly as Harry climbed the stairs not looking back at him.

 _So much for trying to save my marriage_ , he thought. But he wasn’t going to give up without a fight.

..

..

..

Louis went to bed like he did, well all the time now. Alone. After they had tucked in the twins they had said their own good nights and headed to different bedrooms. Even after all this time it still hurt to see Harry’s back to him as he walked away and entered the guest bedroom.

He remembered the first week. He had promised himself he would fix it then, but here they were a year later and things still weren’t looking up. But Harry had to want to fix the marriage as well.

_“I want to fix this, Louis,” Harry said, his finger tracing the edge of the glass. “I just don’t know how.”_

Louis shook his head as he climbed in. That was over two months ago. And nothing had changed other than his waist line was slowly getting bigger, and his morning sickness was getting worst.

And then it dawned on him, counseling. A lot of married couples go to counseling, right? Perrie and Zayn had after they found out about their miscarriage and new of Perrie being infertile.

But how was he going to get Harry to agree? He wasn’t, he knew. Maybe. He opened up a new message to Zayn asking for the number of the counselor he and Perrie had asked. He put his phone down, not expecting a reply but a few seconds later he got one.

“ _From Z,_

 _Knew you’d ask for this sometime, xx_ ”

And then the number.

Louis grinned thanking him before he opened his reminders, he put it in as “Marriage Saver” before locking his phone and cuddling more into the sheets, a hand on his stomach.

He was going to get his marriage back.

He knew it.

But if this didn’t work, Louis didn’t know how much longer he’d last living like this.


End file.
